Unwell
by kristina.benoit.1
Summary: "You just can't get enough of the crazy boy, huh?" I ask jokingly, since it was kinda true. Everyone sees Austin as if he's crazy, on the brink of insanity. He has voices in his head, he sees things other can't, but soon one person comes into his life and simply says" You're unwell." Written by: Todd-The-Human


**Hey guys, here's something that Todd wrote, I think you guys are going to love it!**

* * *

"You're a fricking crazy person Austin! You talk too yourself in  
public, see things nobody else can, and hear voices in your head..."  
my old friend Elliot said, pointing out all my flaws that I never  
wanted in the first place. He was beyond pissed off after I lost the  
game this afternoon after I thought I heard screaming that never  
happened. Elliot was sick of it- scratch that, he was sick of me, and  
he was going to make sure I knew it. "Actually, I'm wrong... You're  
not crazy, you're insane you freak!" he puts his hands on my chest,  
forcing me back, hard. I land on my butt on the hard concrete floor,  
my back smacking against the steel locker as Elliot continues his  
rant. "You need to stay away from us, Austin! Stay away from me! Stay  
away from Kira! And most of all... stay away from Cassidy!" he had  
nothing but pure hate in his eyes as he yelled at me.

I look over too my two friends, Kira and Cassidy, both stood in the  
back a good distance away from us. But I could still see them. Kira  
kept her head down, and Cassidy refused to look me in the eyes, tears  
streaming down her cheeks. Sure, I use to have a crush on Cassidy when  
I first met her, but afterwards, I realized being her friend was  
better than anything. Elliot though, never saw that though, he always  
thought I had a crush on her, so ever since I had my accident,  
Elliot's been trying to get with Cassidy. I felt as if his jealousy  
was tearing our friendship apart, separating us farther beyond repair.  
I guess repairing our friendship is out of the question now.

"Guys... please don't go?" I begged my friends, close to tears.  
Close to losing it...

Every student in the halls stood by, watching us as if we were some  
sick reality show, all of their eyes on me. I felt sick as they did,  
and the spotlight was somewhere I now hated.

Cassidy, still refusing to look at me, spoke quietly, almost a  
whisper. "Goodbye, Austin." she turned away from me, following Elliot  
and Kira, walking away into the crowd of students. I can't believe it,  
my three "EX" best friends left me behind, lost, hopeless, scared,  
and... insane?

"Hey," My head shot up, following the voice, seeing some random boy,  
blonde hair to the side of his face. He offered his hand to me  
polititly. "Are you okay?"

I was about to answer, but then it happened. All of the stress had  
gotten to me, my stomach felt like it flipped. I watched in horror as  
his hand seemed to form into a black, shadowy like claw. The boy  
faded, turning into a shadow like demon! My heart started to race as I  
was faced with my inner demons, my mind benders that made nothing make  
sense, yet everything make absolutely no sense.

"No! Leave me alone!" I pushed the guy back, getting off my butt so  
I could make a run for it. Quickly, I ran down the halls, pushing  
threw large crowds of people. They turned into the dark and twisted  
looking demons, trying to get me as I passed by. I was heading for a  
mental breakdown, and had to act soon. Before it was two late.

I reached my locker, putting in my combo. "Come on! Come on! Come  
on!" I searched frantically threw my cluttered locker for my meds,  
looking desperately for the orange and white container. Crash! Because  
of my shakey hands, the bottle fell out from it's hiding place,  
causing all my medicine to fall on the floor. Everything started  
getting dark, my mind was racing, and I was losing it. "No! No! No!" I  
was waiting for it, ready to lose it and go hysterical as I get  
dragged out the school, but instead of that, I get something that  
actually makes me question my sanity?

"Here, I'll help you with that." I heard a soft angle like voice  
say. Losing it, I sat down and leaned against my locker, closing my  
eyes tightly as I accept the offer, nodding my head. "Here you go."

The kind girl grabbed my hand, and from what I could feel, her hand  
was small compared to mine. She undid my curled up fingers, which  
where previously holding together my balled up fist, placing the  
bottle in my hand. With my eyes closed, I undue the lid, and pop two  
pills in my mouth.

I give it a minute. My heart stops racing, my mind slows down, and I  
feel more peaceful than before.

Curiously, I open my eyes, seeing my helper still with me. Her big  
brown eyes searching for answers in mine. Her beautiful brown hair was  
curled, and had nice blonde tips at the bottom. She was beautiful, but  
why would she waste her time on me?

I smiled nervously, feeling like a complete idiot after my little  
episode just moments ago. "Uh- Thank you."

"No problem," she sent me a sympathic smile, crouching down to my  
level. "The name's Ally."

She offered her hand, helping me up. She seemed really nice,  
concidering that she just went out of her way to help the crazy kid.

"I'm Austin," I reply shyly, my eyes traveling down from her  
beautiful brown eyes too my worn out black high-tops. I felt a little  
bit too unworthy to talk to someone as nice as her. I felt like I was  
a disease, and everyone I'm around I make sick. I didn't want to make  
her sick of me.

"So... Are you okay?" she asks, I shake my head. The question kinda  
hit me harder than it should have, and like a broken glass of water,  
my feeling poured out of me.

"No, not really," I answer, looking up to her. "My mom hates me, my  
friends left me, and my life kinda sucks." I say honestly, my voice a  
bit more darker as I spoke. She doesn't deserve to be talked to like  
that though. It's not her falt that my life's gone down the drain.  
"but it's okay, I don't want any sympathy."

She places her hand on my shoulder, getting a questioning glance  
from me, "I'll be your friend." she offers sweetly. "We can hang out  
at my dad's music store after school if you'd like too?." she asks me,  
which I really thought sounded nice, but I didn't want to put my  
weight on her shoulders. That's how I lost Elliot, Kira, and Cassidy.

"Thanks... but I can't go." I tell her as I put my stuff away,  
closing my locker. I noticed as the kids in the hallway started to  
leave, seeing how the show was over.

"But why?" she asked, seeming a little bit frustrated, like as if  
she really didn't want too let me go.

"Because," I said truthfully, walking away. "I'm just way too much to handle." 

I let out frustrated sigh, tapping my pen on the booth as I waited  
for my smoothie. Why was it so hard for me to concetrate sometimes?

"Austin..." a voice called again, my names bouncing off the floors  
and walls. I closed my eyes, trying to clear my head. Not again.

"Austin." another voice repeated, calling my name a bit harsher this  
time. This is getting tiring. The smoothie shop seemed like the  
perfect place to clear my mind so I could do my math work. It was  
populated, which was good since I no longer had friends to have around  
me when my mind started tricking me. "Austin!"

"Please..." I whispered quietly, so nobody would here. "Can you  
please just shut up and leave me alone." I asked the voices, hoping  
for peace.

The voice stopped when I felt the presence of another person, taking  
the seat next to me. I smiled, I could see Ally's brown curls from the  
corner of my eyes.

"I'll have a banna milkshake please." she asked the man politely,  
handing him a five dollar bill. He excepted the money, putting it into  
register before leaving to attend another costumer. "Hi there."

I smirked, taking my eyes off of my math work I was trying to  
complete, looking into her big brown eyes. "You just can't get enough  
of the crazy boy, huh?" I ask jokingly, since it was kinda true. Ever  
since my episode at school last month, I've been having alot more  
encounters with the girl.

"No, I always stop here on my break." she explains, a cute smile on her face.

"Yeah, your job at your dad's music store, right?" I ask,  
remembering she mentioned it when I first met her. She nods happily,  
proud of her job.

"Austin," I hear another voice, but I try ignoring it. Ally looks at  
me, seeing me a bit frustrated.

"Are you okay?" she asked, much like when I first met her. I shook my head.

"They wont shut up," I sigh, spinning my finger next to my head,  
using the crazy sign.

"Austin, your not crazy." she tries convincing me, but I just can't  
seem to buy it. If I'm not crazy, what am I?

"I'm sorry Ally, but if I'm not crazy, what's my problem?" I ask,  
she stayed quiet for a moment, biting her lip as she tried coming up  
with something. The man dropped off our smoothies, but instead of  
focusing on my drink, I answered my own question, "I know, Ally. It's  
a hard pill to swallow, but the sad fact is that I'm just plain out  
craz-"

"Unwell." she answered cutting me off, leaning over into my seat as  
she wrapped her arms around me in a tight imbrace. "You're just a  
little unwell, and I'll be staying around to make you believe it." she  
promised, holding me close to her. I smirked over her shoulder,  
knowing that no matter what, there's no way I can get rid of her.

"Come on, Austin!" Ally shouted from my room, "The movies starting."

"I'm coming." I called from that bathroom, where I stood in front of  
the mirror, brushing my teeth.

I spit into the sink, the running water pulling it down the drain.  
The dark whole pulls the water in, dragging it into the darkness. I  
pull up the cap, blocking the drain to the sink as it filled up with  
warm water. After waiting for a few minutes, it was filled to the top.  
The water seemed inviting, so I quickly glanced outside my bathroom  
seeing Ally setting up some new movie she got, so I did it.

I slowly leaned forward, taking in a deep breath before sticking my  
face in the warm water. As my face made contact with the water, a warm  
comforting feeling came over me. Under the water, I was alone. Under  
the water, nobody could talk. Under the water, everything bad seemed  
the fade away.

Under water, I feel at peace.

* * *

**well that's it! Hoped you liked it!**


End file.
